More Kind Humans Like Me
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Hannah shows Ptery that there are more kind humans like her when she takes him to the Grant Mansion. Done as a request for cecebeec. :)


**cecebeec, who owns Hannah, Shift, and Ptery, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Sparkle, and Angel.**

* * *

 **More Kind Humans Like Me**

"Come on, Ptery, it'll be fine," Hannah said.

"Hannah, you're the only good human I know and trust," he said. "I'll never trust other humans."

"You just might change your mind when we get to the Grant Mansion," Shift said.

"The Grant Mansion? What's that?" Ptery asked.

"It's a mansion that belongs to a good friend of ours," Hannah said. "We grew curious and gained some new friends as a result."

Shift then saw the mansion in the distance. "There it is," he said as they moved closer, finding a human outside with an alien child, who was giggling as she ran about and the tall woman was smiling.

"Careful, Sparkle," the woman said.

"I will, Auntie," the little Conductoid said.

"A little Conductoid," Ptery said in surprise. "But…why is she calling that human her aunt?"

Hannah giggled and stepped out of the woods, finding a baby To'kustar crawling nearby and the little one looked up at her wonderingly. "Hello, little one," she cooed, kneeling down before looking around. "Where's your mommy?"

The baby reached up for her and she picked her up, holding her as she walked up to Rachel, who turned in time to see her. "Why Hannah, what a pleasant surprise," she said.

Sparkle gasped happily. "Auntie Hannah!" She cried out, running up to the girl and hugging her.

"Hello, Sparkle," Hannah said, lifting the Conductoid in her free arm before looking at Rachel. "I found this little one over by the woods," she explained, indicating to the To'kustar infant.

"Oh, that's Angel, one of my nieces," she said, noting that the little one was leaning her head on Hannah's shoulder. "She trusts you. That's rare for her to instantly trust someone she's just met."

Hannah smiled and then saw Shift and Ptery come out of the woods. "Hope you don't mind us dropping in, but we were in the neighborhood," she said.

"I don't mind at all. We love having visits from family," Rachel said before hearing buzzing near her ear. "Ugh, the humidity is bringing the bugs like crazy," she admitted, swatting the bug with her hand.

To her shock, it felt like her hand hit metal and a groan sounded out a moment later. "Ouch," said a voice.

"Oh, wait! That wasn't a bug," Hannah said, realizing what had happened. "That was Ptery. He's a new friend of ours."

Sparkle spotted the alien nearby. "He looks like Uncle Nanomech," she said.

Rachel saw him and gasped. "Oh, good gracious!" She said, realizing she had swatted the small alien by mistake. She carefully scooped him up. "Come on. We better get him to Frankenstrike. He might be badly injured, no thanks to me not looking twice."

Sparkle jumped up. "I'll let Uncle Frankenstrike know we have someone who needs his help," she said and raced inside to find her uncle.

"Come in," Rachel said, carrying Ptery as she led the other two inside the Mansion. Angel, who was still in Hannah's arms, looked at Shift and reached for him, something that caught the girl's notice.

"Aww, she wants you to hold her, Shift," she said, gently handing the little one to him. The polymorph accepted the baby To'kustar and gently stroked her arm with one finger, cooing to her and making her giggle.

"Miss Rachel, I am curious," he said. "Baby To'kustars are usually much bigger than this little one is."

"Yes," the owner of the Grant Mansion said with a smile as she handed Ptery to Frankenstrike, who set to giving the alien a checkup. "The bracelet on her wrist is a shrink/grow device. It allows her to come up here to see the rest of her family and to be with her mother and uncles too. They also have the same technology."

"Wow," Hannah said in amazement before smiling at seeing Shift was gently tickling Angel, who was giggling happily and trying to catch his hand, but that was in vain. "Aww, she's so adorable."

"She definitely is," Shift said, letting Angel hold one of his fingers as she then yawned and snuggled into his arms. "Sleepy, little one?"

Rachel checked the time. "It's actually time for her nap," she said as she looked at Frankenstrike. "How is Ptery, bro?"

"He's alright," Frankenstrike said. "Just got the wind knocked out of him."

Ptery sat up and glared at Rachel, who looked apologetic. "Sorry," she said contritely.

"In her defense, Ptery, you didn't let her know you were there and you are the size of a bug," Hannah said.

He sighed. "That's true," he said before flying upwards a bit and looking at Hannah. "But…perhaps you're not the only human that is trustworthy, Hannah."

Sparkle jumped up and landed on Rachel's right shoulder, the older woman reaching a hand up to make sure her niece didn't fall. "I trust Auntie Rachel," she said. "She saved me from the Forever Knights when I was a baby."

Ptery turned at that. "The Forever Knights?" He asked. "Those cruel humans had captured you?"

Sparkle nodded. "But Aunt Rachel got me away from them," she said.

"The Knights had captured me and I was looking to escape when I found Sparkle and there was no way I was going to let the Knights continue harming a little one," Rachel said. "They were using her for electricity. I managed to get her out before help came for us."

Ptery hovered near Rachel. "Maybe not all humans are bad," he said. "Certainly not ones who take in aliens and care for alien children as their own family."

"Rachel's got a big heart," said a new voice as an alien just like Ptery came in.

Rachel gasped and smiled. "Nanomech, you're back," she said, holding out a hand and letting him land in her hand.

"Uncle Nanomech!" Sparkle said with a delighted yell.

He chuckled. "Hello, Sparkle. Hello, Rachel," he said.

"The mission went well, Nano?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, for a change," he replied before sighing. "But I won't lie, sister. I'm worn out."

"I don't blame you, bro. That was a three-day mission," she said.

He nodded and spread his wings before hovering in front of her. "Well, I'm going to hit the hay," he said before noticing Angel was asleep. "Looks like Angel is too."

It was true. Shift had been gently rocking the little To'kustar, who was now sound asleep. Hannah smiled and looked at Ptery. "So, what do you think?" She asked.

"Well, you've proven there are more kind humans like you," he said. "That's something the universe is in desperate need of."

"Couldn't agree more," Rachel said.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
